Aegis XMS-03
The Aegis XMS-03 (e'X'''perimental '''M'obile 'S'uit) a prototype mobile suit developed by the space-state ORB during the War For Earth, featured in the series "Project Gravity." It is the first transformable mobile suit, and is the third mobile suit made by the Colonial Federation. It was piloted by Arthur Varon after the events of the Tragedy of Heliopolis. Design The Aegis XMS-03 was designed inside the Kyoto Mechanical Facility as a show of power to intimidate the Alliance For God, due to the suits new function of transformation. It uses the design base of the Striker with special modifications to its metallic frame and armor to properly accommodate the transformation sequence. The structure of the metallic frame, while still similar in compartments as the previous suits, is made completely differently. Various parts of the arm are designed to be able to pass through one another, held on only through different pieces that can snap together. Metallic coils are frequently used to allow for arm comfort room in transformation, with little to not pulley or wheel and axle systems. The engines are fitted inside the torso of the suit for proper storage. The mobility of the parts accidentally allowed for full 360 movement near the torso, a feature which was redefined and incorporated for standard movement. The frame also retains the special coating on the Striker. This frame design is still entitled G.U.N.D.A.M. for other transformable suits used much different versions. The armor structure of the Aegis is very different then many of the suits designed at the time. Although still retaining the exposed-frame that colonial federation suits are mainly known for, the armor covering the limbs of the suit is much more sharp and differently designed. For instance, the arms are covered by a long shield-like covering for protection. The torso is also encircled by a long piece that goes to create what will be the fuselage when the suit transforms. The legs are designed much differently, with a thick, peg like shape instead of the more humanoid leg design featured in other suits. The head monitor is designed similarly to previous suits. It is painted in grey, with dark red highlights. The jet boosters of the Aegis are mainly stored inside ports located in the bottom of the torso-encircling fuselage piece. Some jet boosters are also inside the fuselage piece for more mobility. These pieces inside the fuselage can rotate forward akin to the Striker for propulsion control mostly in space. There also jet boosters inside certain parts of the leg, such as the back of the "ankle." The suits monitor design uses the dual-optic design, akin to a human-beings two eyes, with 6 optical-scopes inside each monitor unit. It is also mounted with a head-monitor for footage inside the cockpit. Below the eyes is a ring that has the "Breathing Pod," a red rectangular prism where excess travels out of. The cockpit uses the same design found inside the Striker, with the S.E.L.S. system. It is also built in with a rotation system to be used properly in transformation. For transformation, the suit's armor and frame work together for a 2 step process, made of 5 moving parts. Firstly, the maniuplator limbs go into a gap found inside the upper-structure of the bumper limbs. While this happens, the monitor goes into the torso, and footage inside the cockpit is then replaced by a visor going across from the two maniuplator limbs. Secondly, the lower-part of the bumper-limbs fold and propulsion is then used by the jet boosters found inside the limbs. As the limbs transform, the cockpit then folds out horizontally and the controls inside rotate to accommodate the rotation of the suit. When fully transformed, the suit then rotates horizontally for proper usage. Armaments Mobile Suit Mode *75mm Machine-gun Barrels Stored inside the head, the machine-guns can fire to ward off missiles and small artillery units, however the fire is not strong enough to effect much of the armor on mobile suits. *Beam saber Mounted inside the jetpack, this is the primary close-range weapon used by the Aegis. The saber is powered by excess jet engine heat and the suits electric motor. It is powerful enough to cut through enemy suits, however uses much of the suits energy when activated and can rarely cause overheating. *Ruger Red-Eyes 75 Beam Pistol The main ranged weapon of the Striker. Compared to a standard beam rifle, the beam pistol can shoot at a much faster pace then the beam rifle, however its beams will extinguish in the air after a short period of time. It is stored on the back of the skirt armor when not in use. *Offensive Shield A shield with anti-beam coating. Stored on the back when not in use. Mobile Armor Mode *75mm Machine-gun Barrels Stored inside the fuselage, the machine-guns can fire to ward off missiles and small artillery units, however the fire is not strong enough to effect much of the armor on mobile suits. *115mm Railgun Mounted in the middle of the fuselage, the railgun fires extremely quick yet strong beam blasts without much needed venting. It uses a rail-built system in which after creation and before fire of the beam, it is enlarged using light energy and sent through a high-speed light-rail system to increase its speed without excessive heating.